icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ICarlyRulez5101
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ICarlyRulez5101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 21:20, July 1, 2010 Thanks! Yeah, thanks for your comment, that kinda made me feel better. You're awesome. Lord Rapter 22:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Fart Please don't create nonsense articles. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 00:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi,ICarlyRulez5010,I still don't know what side i'm on, I like creddie because its cute,and seddie when they fight. Other news only three days til the new episode ! =) PIOK 20:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness!! :D OMG, you love all the same VIC'TORi'OUS pairings as me!! :D Yay!! Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie FTW!! :D Pancake2 21:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Really, we have enough administrators right now. But I'll keep you in mind! Hi. I'm kinda leaning on the Creddie side, I've always thought they were cute together. I found the pics on DeviantART.com, I probably could make some I just *got* photoscape. ^_^ PIOK Candidate for deletion I already tagged it for deletion, I just didn´t put a template on it. Oh, and please sign your messages on talk pages (~~~~), it makes it easier to respond. Mak23686 20:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Katydidit already deleted it; he does stuff like this faster than I do. Mak23686 20:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Gencer Userbox Template:Gencershipper Here ya go :). Fat Cakes YEAH!!.-hUser:Numbuh 625h We're Alike! Hey!!!! As you know, I'm a Creddie shipper, and I wanted to say, you like all my fave ships in Victorious!!!!!! I like Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie (or Cobbie)!!!!!!! I hope we could get along! Creddie4444 03:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Person Hi my name is Sydney. I want to know if u could help me with somethin. Help me vandalize the creddie and seddie page and all other pages. Together we can rule this soopid wiki. If u dont, I will tell admins. bye! CreddieandSeddiesuckshard 17:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC)CreddieandSeddiesuckshard Hi, Sydney. I do not accept vandalism. What you are doing is ganging up and secretly trying to vandalize pages. I know that you are new, but none of that stuff is accepted here. You are not allowed to change or delete any content on any pages, unless there is a mistake or if someone else did something wrong. If you need help, try contacting one of our administrators. They'll try to help you. Please try to get along with others and have fun on this wiki! Please start off by reading our policies at the front of the page. And please, do not post mean comments on any page, no one will apreciate it if you do that. Please don't do it again. ICarlyRulez5101 18:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 iCarlyRulez5101 that Sydney chick is out of her mind to think she can rule this wiki like a queen! @CreddieandSeddiesuckshard is obivously Emezer, evil, lack of common senses, and immature. She'll obivously strike again and create a new account! By the way, this is Bunnyboo50 Re: Hi Person Ok ummmm WHY DONT U JUST LISTEN TO MY SISTER SYDNEY?? SHE INVITED U TO VANDALIZE THAT WAS UR ONLY CHANCE wow i hate these pepople i guess ill just do it my self ScissorLUV 03:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)ScissorLUV fine BELHH fine IF U WONT DO IT THEN I WILL VANDALIZE CREDDIE AND SEDDIE BYE HERE I GOOScissorLUV 14:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC)ScissorLUV Hey ICarlyRulez5101! :) Just checking if you're online right now or will be soon, since we're planning on starting the RPG sometime today. If you can't go online today, let me know as soon as possible so we can move the date or find a replacement for today. Thanks and hope you'll be there (but if you can't, I understand.)! :) ILive4Seddie 20:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: RPG I don't think he'll have that strong of a plotline, he might be involved with Spencer's plot but I'm not really sure. Lotstar gave me an idea to make this blog, http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ILive4Seddie/RPG_Preparation, to prepare for the RPG, and to discuss how your character will fit in the story and all that. It's my first RPG which is why I'm so unorganized. I'll try to get an exact time to start it tomorrow, which I'll probably have to do as Maryan (Carly) doesn't seem to be online, and Freddie (SeddieWorld) can't come today. But thanks a lot for the quick reply! :) ILive4Seddie 20:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) New RPG Time! Since it was too late for people in different time zones, the start time of the RPG is now 10:00 AM Pacific time. To see what time you come online, check http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc. :) Hope you can come tomorrow! Message back ASAP if there's any problems with the time. ILive4Seddie 21:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends! Hey! No problem, I respect neutral shippers and would be glad to add you to my friends list! Feel free to add me to yours :) Have a nice evening From CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 03:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) About the RPG... I've basically ended the whole thing since people are already into the other RPG all over the Wiki; and if I continued it would seem to the newer members I was just copying their idea and people would get all annoyed with RP'ing so yeah. Anyway the time we tried it like nobody remembered to show up... Too bad... if it worked it would have been like a compromise to those who get annoyed by the type of RP'ing on here right now, like we can still roleplay, just not all over the Wiki. But it seems that RP is dying too :/ Oh well. I still like the idea of an iCarly chatroom! ILive4Seddie 00:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you... but I am actually quite interesting to converse with. ... The Sinjin van Cleef 02:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) We've decided to cast you as Tori Congrats! It'd be awesome if you could make a Tori profile, with an avatar and a filled out bio to make your rp more realistic. MellamoSammo! 22:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on getting to rp as Tori! :) TheSeddier200! Talk to me! 06:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC)